


Минута

by Kira_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минута лживой любви — это всё, что может попросить Питер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минута

**Author's Note:**

> Баки и Роджерс не стареют. Это не по канону, но тут вот так.
> 
> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4460183

***

  
  
      Питер влюбляется по уши в тот самый момент, когда впервые смотрит в эти насмешливые тёмные глаза.  
  
      Проходит, в общем-то, не больше минуты.  
  
      Конечно, в этот момент ему и в голову не приходит назвать своё чувство влюбленностью, просто сладкая, волнующая дрожь пробегает по всему телу от внимательного, пронзительного взгляда Энтони Старка. Миллиардер улыбается ему, и мальчик замирает, готовый идти за ним куда угодно, хоть на край света, только бы тот позвал.  
  
      Питер лепечет что-то, отнекиваясь от сделанного ему предложения, но это не похоже на настоящий отказ, и Старк прекрасно всё понимает.  
  
      Так или иначе, Паркер готов поверить во что угодно, если это произнесено губами Тони. Очень красивыми губами, между прочим.  
  
      Мальчик всегда больше любил Железного Человека, чем Капитана Америку.  
  
      Он даже не пробует разобраться в ситуации под другим углом, узнать позицию противоположной стороны. Это… не нужно. Потому что есть Старк, который говорит: «так надо». И Питер верит, что так действительно надо.  
  
      У него и выбора-то нет. Каждый раз, когда мужчина смотрит на него, Паркера колотит от волнения.  
  
      Минута становится вечностью, когда они вместе идут к машине Тони.  


***

  
  
      Первая неделя в штабе Мстителей кажется мальчику пыткой. Старк внимателен и отзывчив: он отвечает на каждый вопрос, который задаёт Питер, помогает улучшить костюм Человека-паука — фактически создаёт образ Паркера с нуля, — проводит рядом большую часть времени, и это означает, что он прикасается к мальчику. Прикасается много.  
  
      Минута — стандартная длительность любого лёгкого, абсолютно невинного прикосновения, но Питеру и этого достаточно.  
  
      Тони слегка обнимает его за плечи, и неудержимая волна счастья поднимается у Паркера в груди. Мужчина не переходит границ. Никогда. Тёплое, почти отеческое, но всё же отстранённое отношение — примерно то, что он и пообещал тёте Мэй.  
  
      Именно поэтому мальчик, как губка, впитывает каждое мгновение случайной ласки, которое может урвать.  
  
      Иногда ему даже стыдно за это.  
  
      Однажды Старк целует его. В затылок, мимолётно, от радости, что костюм и оборудование для Паука наконец-то завершено.  
  
      Всего минута.  
  
      Питер не может успокоить колотящееся сердце около получаса после ухода Тони.  


***

  
  
      В сражении Паркер всё время ищет Старка глазами. Это не очень легко — Железный Человек перемещается на невероятных скоростях, — но мальчик всё равно пытается.  
  
      Ему очень хочется впечатлить Тони: это и становится тем, за что он дерётся, смыслом самого его присутствия здесь.  
  
      И Старк, видимо, всё же что-то замечает. Ради обеспокоенного взгляда, тихого, успокаивающего голоса и лёгкого, но такого властного прикосновения к плечу, с помощью которого он заставляет Питера оставить поле боя, стоило подставиться под миллионы ударов.  
  
      В эту минуту Паркер счастлив как никогда прежде.  


***

  
  
      Когда Тони получает посылку от Роджерса, он запирается в своих лабораториях. Питер не может даже увидеть его, у него нет доступа в личные пространства Старка.  
  
      — Не дорос ещё, — вспоминает Паркер насмешливую фразу, брошенную лишь однажды, мельком.  
  
      Мальчик и сам — будто бы в ответ — почти не выходит в общие помещения, практически перестав покидать свою спальню, но, конечно же, Тони это безразлично.  
  
      Паркер выполнил свою роль в его игре.  


***

  
  
      Спустя две недели Тони всё же наведывается к нему в комнату. Опускается на кровать рядом, запускает руку в волосы и молча прислоняется лбом к виску. Питер не спит, но, видимо, мужчина об этом не подозревает.  
  
      От Старка сильно пахнет застарелым перегаром и — очевидно, недавно выпитым — виски. Даже, пожалуй, слишком сильно: кажется, словно мужчина попросту искупался в алкоголе. Потускневшие волосы как будто присыпаны мелом. Паркер впервые видит Тони таким… старым.  
  
      Мальчику нравится его седина. Она выражает боль, которую испытывает Старк. Она выглядит как доверие.  
  
      Иллюзия доверия.  
  
      — Мистер Старк… — Питер неуверенно протягивает руку, касаясь плеча Тони, и тот, вздрогнув, отстраняется.  
  
      Припухшие, мутные глаза.  
  
      — Почему ты не уехал к тёте?  
  
      Молчание.  
  
      — Я обманул тебя. Ты должен был уже это понять. Ты же не дурак…  
  
      — Вы меня не обманывали, — Паркер изо всех сил старается, чтобы его голос звучал твёрдо. — Вы просто крупно облажались.  
  
      Старк хрипло смеётся и снова утыкается в его плечо. Питер замирает, упиваясь неожиданной близостью.  
  
      — Ты — хороший мальчик, — выдыхает Тони. Паркер запускает ладонь в его волосы, расчёсывая пальцами спутанные пряди. Молча. Говорить что-то страшно.  
  
      Тони уходит где-то через полчаса этого напряжённого молчания.  
  
      Для Питера они пролетают как одна минута.  


***

  
  
      Когда Роудс снова начинает ходить — медленно, но вполне полноценно, — Тони немного веселеет. Практически перестаёт пить, снова занимается какими-то исследованиями — возможно, латает костюм Железного Человека после трёпки, заданной ему Капитаном — и, похоже, готов делать вид, что ничего не случилось.  
  
      Паркер не очень хорошо разбирается в психологии, но, кажется, в одной умной книжке, которую он когда-то читал, это называлось «отрицанием».  
  
      Видимо, Тони просто перепутал стадии принятия горя, слишком поздно вспомнив о том, что можно всё отрицать. Вполне для него типично.  
  
      — Думаю, он вернётся, мистер Старк, — мужчина недоуменно смотрит на Питера, но лишь секунду, а потом снова склоняется над рукой своего костюма, в которой что-то подкручивает прямо в гостиной.  
  
      — Он? Я, вроде бы, никого не жду. Не мешай мне, карапуз, очень уж отвлекаешь.  
  
      Паркер не знает, как ему поступить.  


***

  
  
      Спустя несколько дней Питер находит смятую фотографию Капитана Америки в мусорном ведре на кухне.  


***

  
  
      Стивен Роджерс появляется в штабе внезапно, каким-то невероятным для Питера образом минуя все системы оповещения и защиты.  
  
      Мальчик встречается с ним в холле и замирает, не в силах произнести даже: «Здравствуйте». Впрочем, ему совсем не хочется изображать радость от встречи. Становится неожиданно тяжело дышать.  
  
      Капитан подмигивает ему, непринуждённо, как будто ничего необычного не произошло, и легким движением руки сдвигает со своего пути, словно Паркер сделан из картона.  
  
      — Мне нужно поговорить с Тони, — бросает он в качестве оправдания перед тем, как широким шагом пройти к лабораториям Старка. Наверное, у него есть туда доступ.  
  
      В отличие от Питера Паркера.  
  
      Когда, чуть помедлив, Питер бросается следом, Роджерс уже достигает своей цели. Затаившись, мальчик вжимается в стену неподалеку от дверей лаборатории. Впрочем, в том, чтобы прятаться, явно нет необходимости.  
  
      Старк кричит.  
  
      Стеклянные стены его личного убежища абсолютно звуконепроницаемы, но догадаться, что происходит, совсем несложно.  
  
      Кричит долго, яростно жестикулируя. Капитан спокойно слушает, склонив голову: то ли стыдится, то ли просто подчиняется ярости Тони. Это мудро, так он быстрее успокоится…  
  
      Все знают, что Старк вспыльчив. Обычно ему хватает минуты, чтобы перейти от злости к мирному разговору, но в этот раз всё занимает куда больше времени. Видимо, ситуация несколько отличается от нормы.  
  
      Крик, однако, обрывается абсолютно внезапно — Питер предполагает, что и начался он как-то аналогично, — и мужчина, странно изменившись в лице, быстро подходит к Роджерсу и бьет его кулаком, целясь явно куда-то в область носа. Голова Капитана сильно дёргается, как у тряпичной куклы, но ответного удара не следует. Сильные руки обхватывают Старка, и Тони как-то сразу обмякает, утыкаясь лицом в широкую грудь. Его плечи мелко подрагивают. Плачет?..  
  
      Наверное, нет. Паркер даже не может себе представить, как бы выглядел плачущий Тони Старк. Слишком уж нереалистичное и даже немного пугающее зрелище было бы…  
  
      Медленно, очень медленно Тони поднимает голову. Питеру кажется, что время вообще начинает течь с непозволительной скоростью, какой-то нереально тягучей и вязкой, заторможенной. Капитан неуверенно улыбается и, запустив пальцы в волосы Старка, притягивает его к себе.  
  
      Паркер оседает на пол и закрывает лицо руками.  
  
      Когда мальчик поднимает взгляд, мужчины все еще целуются. Тони так жмётся к Роджерсу, словно опасается, что он пропадет, если его отпустить, но, кажется, тот и ожидал чего-то подобного, потому что не спешит отстраняться. Крупные пальцы поспешно скользят по груди Старка, расстёгивая рубашку, и он откидывает голову, позволяя губам Стивена коснуться своей шеи.  
  
      Прикрытые глаза, дрожащие ресницы.  
  
      Питер судорожно всхлипывает.  
  
      Когда Роджерс подаётся вперед, усаживая Тони на стол — какие-то бумаги летят на пол, перемешиваясь, но, похоже, Старку на это уже наплевать, — Паркер сбегает, не разбирая пути из-за слёз, застилающих глаза.  


***

  
  
      В следующий раз Питер видит Тони только через два дня. Под глазами мужчины — глубокие тени. Заметно, что он очень мало спал.  
  
      — Где мистер Роджерс? — глухо спрашивает мальчик, и Старк вздрагивает, как от удара, почти расплёскивая кофе, чашку с которым судорожно сжимает в руке.  
  
      — Он ушёл.  
  
      — Зачем он приходил? — это, вопреки желанию Питера, звучит жёстко. Слишком жёстко.  
  
      Тони смотрит на него пустым взглядом и молчит — долго, не меньше минуты, — но, в конечном итоге, отвечает:  
  
      — Заходил попросить меня вернуть ему щит, паучок.  


***

  
  
      Почему-то Паркер ни на секунду не допускает мысли о том, чтобы просто бросить штаб и уехать к тёте. Домой. Там его ждут, там он действительно кому-то нужен. Скорее всего, даже не понадобилось бы придумывать сложной лжи о том, почему его учёба в другом городе так внезапно закончилась: тётя Мэй просто была бы рада видеть его, вне зависимости от причины возвращения.  
  
      Но Питер не уезжает.  
  
      Старк проводит всё больше времени с Роудсом, по большей части за обсуждениями стратегий сохранения остатков команды или за выпивкой в очередном баре — то, что Железный Человек начал покидать дом, уже похоже на достижение.  
  
      На Паркера никто не обращает внимания.  
  
      Чаще всего мальчик сидит один в огромной гостиной и читает. Читает всё подряд: школьные учебники, какие-то книги Тони по ядерной физике, из которых не понимает почти половину без дополнительной литературы или интернета, художественные книги, которые в изобилии можно достать в бывшей комнате Бартона. Смысл прочитываемого туго доходит до Питера, как будто его мозг дополнительно простелили слоем марли, которая чертовски хорошо фильтрует информацию, не позволяя воспринимать даже то, что всегда было самым элементарным.  
  
      Закрывая глаза, Паркер вспоминает Тони. Того Тони, который приезжал за ним в Квинс. Однако теперь мальчик видит его иначе, чем тогда.  
  
      Тогда он увидел его полным решимости. Яростным. Недовольным.  
  
      Сейчас же Питер понимает, что Старк был просто обиженным.  
  
      Преданным.  
  
      В такие моменты Паркер изо всех сил бьётся лицом о книгу. Нелепый, смешной поступок, но боль от подобного удара немного приводит в чувства, пусть и ненадолго, напоминая, что того Тони, Тони из прежней реальности, всё равно уже не существует.  
  
      Теперь остаётся только Тони, лишившийся того, кого, похоже, любил.  
  
      А Питер Паркер ему больше не нужен.  


***

  
  
      Старк вспоминает о нём лишь спустя месяц, но это всё же быстрее, чем ожидал Питер: он давно оставил надежду на хоть каплю интереса со стороны мужчины.  
  
      Когда Тони опускается на диван рядом с мальчиком, тот даже не поднимает глаза от книги, хоть и понимает, что его внимание выдают покрасневшие уши.  
  
      — Ты как тут вообще, пацан? Учишься, как погляжу?  
  
      Глубоко вдохнув, Питер мысленно считает до десяти, прежде чем поднять голову.  
  
      — А появилось какое-то дело, для которого я нужен? — на последнем слове голос предательски срывается, и мальчик дрожит, понимая, что выглядит слишком нервным. Тони умиротворяюще касается его плеча, но это вызывает совсем иную реакцию: Паркер пулей отлетает в дальний конец дивана, глядя на мужчину затравленным, тоскливым взглядом.  
  
      Старк, кажется, еще сильнее постарел: раньше Питер совсем не замечал, что узкая сеточка морщин уже коснулась его лица.  
  
      — Капитан Роджерс не появлялся больше? — вопрос бьёт, очевидно, в самую больную точку, и Тони отворачивается, чтобы скрыть закушенную губу. Но Питер всё видит.  
  
      — Он больше не побеспокоит нас личными визитами, — голос глухой, как будто звучит из бочки, и мальчика пронзает волна острой жалости к этому одинокому человеку.  
  
      Питер подползает к мужчине и мягко, почти лаская, касается его щеки кончиками пальцев. Старк замирает, но никак не пытается помешать, даже когда мальчик резко подаётся вперед и накрывает его губы своими. Безответный, нелепый поцелуй, однако Питер не отстраняется и не отрывает взгляда от широко распахнутых, но не выражающих ни капли удивления, глаз Тони.  
  
      Губы Старка шероховатые, и мальчик проводит по ним языком, чтобы хоть немного смягчить огрубевшую кожу. Тони воспринимает это иначе и порывисто отодвигается, судорожно сглатывая.  
  
      Грустно вздыхает.  
  
      — Дался я тебе, пацан, — тихо и как-то нетипично смиренно произносит он, протягивая к Питеру руку, и тот вцепляется в широкую ладонь, припадая к ней губами. Рука тоже шершавая и пахнет металлом — видимо, перед тем, как зайти сюда, Тони возился с каким-то из своих костюмов.  
  
      Паркер проводит языком по жёсткой коже, скользя по кончику каждого пальца: медленно, никуда не торопясь. Старк молча смотрит на него, не отнимая ладони.  
  
      Питер поднимает голову, чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами. Протягивает руку и касается тонкой морщинки на виске мужчины. Тони вздрагивает.  
  
      — Неприятно? — почти шёпотом спрашивает мальчик, замирая. Старк качает головой.  
  
      — Это тебе должно быть неприятно, малыш-паучок.  
  
      — Я не малыш! — упрямо бормочет Питер, снова припадая губами к губам мужчины. И, конечно же, снова не получает ответа. Тони сидит, застыв, словно каменный истукан, и лишь позволяя целовать себя, но никак не желая способствовать продолжению... этого.  
  
      Чем бы это ни было.  
  
      — Вы любите его, мистер Старк?  
  
      Тони отстраняется, в его взгляде плещется… злоба? Обида? Что-то среднее?  
  
      — Мы больше не вместе, — коротко отвечает он, но Питер не собирается позволять ему отделаться так легко.  
  
      — Я спросил не об этом.  
  
      Мужчина с шумом выдыхает сквозь зубы.  
  
      — Мы оказались недостаточно давно знакомы, чтобы он успел всерьёз меня полюбить. Не так уж и важно, люблю ли его я, — смеётся, запрокинув голову. Этот смех так похож на смех прошлого, живого Тони Старка, что мальчик замирает, почти забывая как дышать.  
  
      — Ему будет лучше с Барнсом, — продолжает мужчина, и, кажется, сейчас ему уже безразлично, слушают ли его вообще. Голос звучит бодро, но Паркер отмечает в нём напряжение: тонкое, едва уловимое, но более чем реальное. — В конце концов, он у нас суперсолдат. Героище. Бессмертное такое. Не стареет вон даже. А я… я попросту сдохну рано или поздно. А Барнс нет. Барнс всегда сможет оставаться с ним. Я же просто… как Пегги Картер. Ну, ты не знаешь её, его подружка военных лет. Недавно вот только умерла.  
  
      Старк закрывает лицо руками, а Питер молчит, теряясь от внезапной откровенности, обрушившейся на него.  
  
      — Я понимаю Стива. Правда, понимаю. Терять людей неприятно. Больно, когда умирают. Не стоило нам вообще начинать всё это, в общем-то…  
  
      Кажется, всё же не плачет. Питер и не ждал, что он будет плакать: в конце концов, было бы странно, если бы мужчина позволил увидеть себя настолько разбитым. Питер Паркер недостоин такого безоговорочного доверия.  
  
      Дыхание Тони почти ровное.  
  
      — Откуда ты вообще узнал?  
  
      Паркер вздрагивает.  
  
      — Я видел вас вместе, когда мистер Роджерс сюда приходил.  
  
      Старк поднимает на него глаза. Взгляд замутнённый, но сфокусирован достаточно точно.  
  
      — Ты подглядывал, когда мы занимались сексом?  
  
      — О, — щёки Питера заливаются краской, и теперь уже ему хочется скрыть лицо ладонями, но он останавливает себя от этого. В конце концов, не стоит унижаться настолько сильно.  
  
      Сердце бьётся где-то в горле.  
  
      — Нет. Я бы не стал.  
  
      — Понятно, — Старк придвигается ближе, опираясь рукой на диван прямо возле бедра мальчика. — И что же ты хочешь от меня, а, паучок? — слова не могут быть горячими чисто физически, но эти как-то обжигают Питера даже на расстоянии. Он закрывает глаза.  
  
      — Я люблю вас, — признание вырывается легко, легче, чем Паркер предполагал. Тони замирает, не зная, что ответить, и поэтому Питер продолжает говорить: молчание было бы губительно.  
  
      — В отличие от него. На самом деле люблю. Я не покину вас. Я хочу всегда оставаться рядом. Я…  
  
      Старк бьёт наотмашь, ладонью. Удар не очень болезненный, но обидный, и глаза Паркера слезятся, когда он дотрагивается до покрасневшей щеки.  
  
      — Ты ничего не понимаешь! — голос Тони внезапно слишком высокий, почти истеричный. Питер интенсивно трясёт головой. Это всё, что он сейчас может.  
  
      — Я понимаю! — выкрикивает он в лицо Старку и, подавшись вперед, целует его, с силой просовывая язык между плотно сжатых губ.  
  
      Руки мужчины обхватывают Питера за талию, притягивая ближе, и мальчик замирает, боясь продолжить, но это уже и не нужно: Тони сам увлекает его в поцелуй, сильно, без лишних церемоний, сжимая в объятиях. Паркер почти задыхается в его руках, но меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы Старк их разжал.  
  
      Поцелуй прерывается, и Питер судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Перед глазами почти темно.  
  
      — Я люблю вас, — повторяет мальчик, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Тони молча улыбается и легко целует его в висок. Паркер утыкается носом в шею мужчины.  
  
      — И я тоже когда-нибудь умру, — это звучит смешно, но Питер даже и не думает смеяться над своими словами. — Значит, я больше подхожу вам.  
  
      — Ага, умрёшь. Лет на тридцать позже меня. И это только если предположить, что я доживу до преклонных лет, что, между прочим, весьма маловероятно, — а вот у Старка смешливый голос, и это заставляет мальчика задрожать. — Я слишком стар для тебя.  
  
      Паркер молчит.  
  
      — Тебе стоило бы найти себе кого-то помладше, Питер. Ты ещё очень молод, было бы жаль гробить столь многообещающую жизнь на… такого человека, как я. Жаль, что все наши разбежались по разным углам. Хотя… чёрт, по возрасту тебе, похоже, более-менее могла подойти только Ванда. Жаль, что она перебежала на другую сторону, она, вообще-то, хорошая, — голос мужчины легко вибрирует, и это успокаивает напряженные нервы, заставляя Паркера расслабленно прикрыть глаза. — Или ты предпочитаешь исключительно мужчин? Тогда у меня сходу нет вариантов, прости, но я подумаю над этим. Попозже. Не возражаешь?  
  
      Питер не отвечает, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, пропуская через себя запах кожи Тони. Того Тони, который принадлежит ему. Пусть только до возвращения Капитана Америки — а ведь рано или поздно он по-настоящему вернётся, в этом у Паркера нет ни малейших сомнений.  
  
      Этот запах хочется запомнить.  
  
      Пусть только сейчас, но Старк наконец-то существует только для него, для чудаковатого подростка из Квинса, для Человека-паука, для Питера Паркера.  
  
      Название не имеет значения.  
  
      Минута лживой любви — это всё, что может попросить Питер. И Тони понимает это, когда мягко опускает его на диван, нависая сверху.  
  
      Минута — это не так уж и мало, если подумать.  
  
      Почти похоже на вечность.


End file.
